Prometo volver
by patyCB
Summary: Castle tiene que irse de gira para promocionar la saga Nikki Heat el problema es que ahora es novio de Beckett no la quiere dejar... esto es mi versión del final para la quinta tempora
1. Chapter 1

** Este es mi primer fiction ojala que les guste. Bueno es mi idea como debe terminar la quinta temporada**

* * *

Alexis y Castle estaban en sus loft

-ya se lo dijiste – murmuro Alexis

- no he buscado el momento adecuado- respondió Castle

- se lo tienes que decir-

En ese momento entro Beckett

-¿decirme que?- pregunto Beckett

-nada-

-dímelo Castle-

Con cara de amenaza y de repente sonó el teléfono de Beckett

-no se quedara así- dijo Beckett

Llegaron a la escena del crimen Esposito y Ryan se acercaron a Castle y Beckett

-¿qué tienes?- pregunto Beckett

-hombre de treinta tantos- dijo Esposito

-no lleva identificación- Dijo Ryan

Se acercó a la víctima para obsérvala

-¿causa de la muerte?- le pregunto a Lanie

- pues fue un definitivamente un balazo al corazón, no tengo la hora del muerte-

Beckett le sonrió a Lanie

-ya se me tu rutina- le dijo con cara burlona

Regresaron a la comisaria

Están en la salita del café, Beckett sirvió café para ambos

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?- pregunto Beckett dándole la taza de café

-mmm… creo que no es el momento ni el lugar- contesto Castle

-Castle…- lo miro con ojos de amenaza

-Bueno está bien… Mira hace unas semanas vino Paula mi publicista a decirme que tenía que ir de gira mundial para promocionar la saga de Niki Heat serían siete meses y…..-

Kate lo miro con nostalgia y enojo a la vez

-Castle…-

En ese momento llego esposito y dijo

-Tenemos algo-

-La Víctima fue identificada como Anthony Jones-

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Beckett

De pronto llego Ryan

-No- Dijo Ryan

- estaba acusado del homicidio de Rosana Jons escapo hace tres días de la cárcel-

Llegaron a la morgue

-¿Qué tienes Lanie?- dijo Kate con tono agresivo

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Lanie

-perdón Lanie-

-encontré la hora de la muerte fue entre las 2:30 y 3:00 de la mañana del martes causa dela muerte fue definitivamente un balazo en la cabeza-

-¿algo más?-

-si dos cosas en su cuello había ADN de un mujer no hubo coincidencias… igual el examen toxicológico dio positivo tenia Mercurio en grandes cantidades-

-fue envenado- dijo Castle

-Castle puedes esperarme afuera solo quiero hablar con Lanie-

Castle salió

-qué te pasa Kate, ¿Qué te hizo Castle?-

-necesito hablar contigo, pero no acá en otro lado-

-¿Dónde?-

- nos vemos en el Broken a las 10:00-


	2. Chapter 2

Kate llego a broken y vio a Lanie sentada en la mesa al final del bar

-Que pasa- dijo Lanie

A Kate se le salió una lágrima que rodo hasta la mejilla

-se va- dijo Kate

-¿Quién se va? ¿Castle? ¿A dónde?-

-se va por todo el mundo… dijo que tiene que ir de gira para promocionar el nuevo libro-

-Kate cariño pero sabias a que se dedicaba y los riesgos que tenían que cruzar- contesto Lanie con cara de tristeza

-no ese no es el problema el me lo dice cuando se está yendo… es que acaso que no lo importo-

Lanie la miro y le dijo

-claro que le importas tal vez tuvo un motivo-

-Tal vez…- contesto Kate

Al día siguiente Kate llego a la comisaria Castle estaba enfrente de la pizarra Kate le pregunto

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

- nada me pase toda la noches pensando en que hacia la victima a esa hora de la noches en central park-

-hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer-

-como tener sexo- sugirió Castle

-eso o cortar con su novia- dijo Kate

Castle la miro y estaba con la palabra en la boca en esos llegaron Esposito y Ryan

-¿Quién corto con su novia?- pregunto Espo

-nadie… ¿tiene algo?- dijo Kate

-no nada a un- dijo Espo

-estamos esperando a que no llegue los reportes de el caso de asesinato dijeron que temprano los traían

Pasaron las horas Kate ignoraba a Castle y Castle se sentía culpable

-ya me voy- dijo Castle

-que te vaya bien- contesto Kate

-sé que esto es difícil Kate perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero…-

Castle no siguió porque no sabía ni que decir

-no es el lugar ni momento- dijo para cortan la platica

Kate se paró tomo su bulto y se dirigió el ascensor

-hasta mañana Castle- dijo Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Rick llego a casa llego a su casa con la tristeza por los codos esta Alexis en el sillón un bote de Helado sabor napolitano vio a su padre triste y le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-ya se lo dije-

-lo tomo mal vera-

-tu qué crees-

-lamento decir te lo dije pero te lo dije-

Castle sonrió con tristeza y la abrazo

-¿qué debo hacer?- le pregunto a Alexis

-me preguntas como si fuera tú madre o tú consejera- le sonrió –que tal y si no vas al viaje-

-lo haría pero no tengo opciones-

-mmmm… algo se te ocurrirá súper papá- se sonrieron y Alexis agarro el bote y se lo llevo con ella

-no te lo lleves- dijo Castle

Al día siguiente Kate llego al trabajo un poco retrasada vio a Esposito y Ryan salir de la salita del café

-ya nos llegaron los informes del caso en el que acusaban a la víctima- dijo Ryan

-fue hallada en sus casa en Queens mmm…. Y los vieron discutir-

De pronto se escuchó una voz al fondo del pasillo y al mismo tiempo sonó el teléfono de Esposito

-correspondencia para Kate Beckett-

- a soy yo- dijo Beckett con cara de "que es esto"

Firmo de recibido y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la hablo Esposito

-tenemos algo, han entrado a la casa de la víctima-

-ya sé que vamos hacer hoy- dijo Kate

Kate tomo su chaqueta y se dirigieron al elevador

-una cosa más- dijo Ryan

-¿Qué?-Contesto Beckett

-Y Castle- dijo en tono "Phineas y Ferb"

Kate los miro y sonrió en ese momento el elevador se cerro

Fueron a la casa del Victima. Volvieron a la comisaria sin resultados Beckett estaba cansada y


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdone por el retraso pero es que estoy en exámenes finales (ademas de tener un pequeño bloqueo) pero gracias por la espera**_

* * *

iKate estaba en casa cuando sonó el timbre, y se asomó por la mirilla y se quedó inmóvil, escucho la voz de Castle que estaba detrás de la puerta

-Kate…- hizo un pausa –sé que no me quieres abrir la puerta y lo entiendo- para y suspira –hoy me voy y solo quise venir a despedirme y… a decirte que te quiero, que eres lo mejor que me puedo haber pasado y que… no quise hacerte daño, ojala que puedas perdonarme- se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras que Kate estaba del otro lado de la puerta sentada en el suelo contra la puerta, abrazado las ´piernas, mientras le resbalan lagrimas por las mejillas.

* * *

Castle, Alexis y Martha, estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose

-adiós Richard cuídate, te echaremos de menos- le dijo Martha

-por favor Alexis cuida a la abuela- le dijo sonriendo

-ni que fuera un adolecente que pusiera la casa de cabeza-

Los dos sonrieron y Alexis le dijo a su padre

-¿no sé qué vamos a hacer tanto tiempo sin ti?-

-yo creo que muchas cosas que no me quiero ni enterar-

De repente una mujer decía por el interfon

pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de México favor de abordar

-creo que ya es hora de que te vayas dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos

-pues creo que sí, prometo llamar cada vez que pueda-

Las abrazo y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una

Castle estaba dirigiéndose al mostrador cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos

-Castle, Castle-

Se voltio y vio a Kate a los lejos corriendo hacia él y le sonrió

-pensé que no ibas a venir- le dijo y le sonrió, mientras ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza, le dijo al oído –perdona por no decírtelo antes

-ya no importa nada- le dijo mirándolo a la cara y sonriéndole

Luego se oye la mima voz de la mujer por el interfon que decía:

Vuelo 538 con destino a la Ciudad de México está a punto de despegar

-creo que tienes que irte-

-creo que sí, pero prometo llamar apenas llegue- prometió, mientras le sonreía y ella se la devolvió, se acercó a sus labio y le dijo

-esperare esa llamada- mientras le sonrió y lo remato con un tierno y lento beso

-ya me tengo que ir- le dijo despagándose de ella, luego se dirijo así al pasillo de abordaje antes de pasar la puerta se voltio y le dijo

-hasta luego- y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa


End file.
